Confession - Eren x Rivaille
by Kizetu
Summary: Rivaille confesses to Eren. How would Eren react to this sudden notion?


Rivaille had something in mind that he can't fully get a grip on and it has something to do with Eren. He got up from the chair he was sitting on for the past hour thinking about the same thing all over and over again. His composure still intact, he raided the halls to find Eren. He sees Mikasa just around the corner of the lobby and asked her about Eren's whereabouts.

"Have you seen Eren?"

Mikasa just simply gave him an "I don't know" shoulder nudge.

"Try checking out his room. He is probably there goofing off or whatsoever."

"Right. That figures, thanks Mikasa."

Rivaille briskly walks to Eren's room. He opens the door to find Eren snoozing on his bed. Rivaille scratched his head in irritation for it was already noon and it was no time for naps. He walks in across Eren's room, careful not to wake him up. When he got closer, his pulse started to race. It was getting hotter by the second. With all these complicating his train of thought, he knocks his foot to a stool that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Why the hell would Eren need a stool for?!"

His grunt was a tad too loud, enough to wake Eren up from his afternoon nap.

"Hmm, Rivaille?"

Rivaille froze. He was cursing himself for being careless. He stood up and dusted his self from the incident.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to barge in but I need to talk you about something ."

It didn't sound like an apology but Eren knew that it bothered Rivaille to the point that it riled him up to go to his room and talk to him personally. Rivaille stood around a foot or two from Eren's bed. Eren was still in bed lying with a white blanket up to his chest. It was evident that Eren has no shirt on, for when he sat up the blanket ran down to his torso exposing his bare chest. This made Rivaille more riled up than he ever was.

"What is this something you want to talk about Rivaille?"

Eren was staring at how flustered Rivaille is and thought it was rather cute. Rivaille was aware that Eren stares at him quite a lot. It would be impolite of Eren not to let Rivaille sit down, so he tapped his bed signalling Rivaille to come sit down with him, on his bed.

Rivaille took his offer and sat down on Eren's bed. This created more tension for Rivaille and more fun for Eren.

"It's about you and me. You see, whenever you get me frustrated or furious, I never really mind. This got me thinking why only with you. Anyone could get me frustrated and I assure you, they will get punished. But somehow, why couldn't I seem to get mad at you?"

Rivaille had a tint of red across his face up to his ears as he stated what he had in mind. His fists clenched on his lap and his head down, afraid to make contact with Eren. Eren knew Rivaille is honest. He would say whatever is in his mind no matter how ridiculous or how sarcastic it would be.

Eren was shocked. He haven't see Rivaille like this. It was new. Eren scratched his head and uttered something that made Rivaille draw conclusions to his problems.

"Maybe its because I am, towards you, special? I know it sounds weird, but to be honest, you make my days crazier than it ever was before."

Silence grew between them. Then Rivaille lifted his head to make eye contact with Eren, still flushed.

"Oh is that so?"

Rivaille bites his lip. Eren noticed it and found it really- hot. Eren never really noticed how he moved in Rivaille's space, but when he did; his nose was almost touching Rivaille's.

Rivaille can feel Eren's hot breath upon his lips. He could almost taste the atmosphere turning to something he has yearned for. And before Rivaille could adjust to how close Eren is, Eren invaded the humble space between them with a kiss. He noticed Rivaille with his eyes shut, shaking and his breathing unstable, so he figures that it was too much for him. So he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Rivaille. I just thought it was the best thing to do. I don't know, I just can't. Uhhh- I am so sorry, Rivaille."

Flustered as Rivaille is, Eren prepared himself for a slap on the face or a kick that would throw him off his bed to a nearby wall. But there was none. None. When he looked back up to Rivaille, he was as red as Mikasa's scarf. Instead of seeing a hand to his face or a foot, he saw a smile across Rivaille's face. It was rare to see Rivaille smile and the fact that the smile was not a sinister one, it made Eren feel relieved. Eren and Rivaille started to tear up and chuckles were heard from both of them. Rivaille rubs his eyes.

"Don't say sorry, you idiot."

"But I thought you didn't like it and pushed you too far."

"You idiot, it was just a kiss. There's not much damage done."

"So does that mean I can go for another try?"

"Don't push your luck Eren."

Eren pouts and scratches his head. Well at least he tried. As Eren was about to get out of bed, he was stopped by a hug from Rivaille. It was sudden but it felt warm. Rivaille's arms were wrapped around Eren's neck. Eren's arms were suspended in mid air just about where Rivaille's abdomen is. He knew that he had to reciprocate Rivaille's action, or else he wouldn't get another chance to do so. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Since Eren was topless, it made the situation even steamier. The space between them was obliterated, but it was back there again when Eren pulled Rivaille back. Eren was obviously hungry for more of Rivaille, so he held Rivaille's chin and closed their spaces yet again. One hand around Rivaille's waist and another one at the back of his head, the kiss became deeper. Rivaille's arms were still wrapped around Eren's neck, his hands finding their way to his nape and hair as well.

They both knew that it wouldn't stop there. It would be a long ride to where this is off and both were eager to ride this together. They broke the kiss for air and Eren's hands were going up Rivaille's undershirt as he was also placing kisses on his neck. Rivaille cannot take the touches and pleasures Eren were giving him. It was too much. Eren wanted more of Rivaille and Rivaille was fully aware of Eren's state and he was responsible of how this came to be. Eren has already laid Rivaille on his back when suddenly a voice was heard just outside Eren's door.

"Hey Eren! Are you there? "

Mikasa was outside Eren's door with a box filled with papers. She just got them out of his locker, for she knew that Eren wouldn't be emptying that thing even if she slaps him endlessly.

"Mmmm- hey Eren you should get that. You don't want Mikasa in rage with your problems." Rivaille pants.

"Bu-but. Come on." Eren pouted.

"This can wait, Mikasa and your problems can't."

Eren got off Rivaille, rushed to get a shirt from his untidy closet and hurriedly put the shirt on.

"Yo Mikasa~"

Eren opened the door and a big box was shoved to his abdomen.

"You should really pull yourself together and somehow get your lazy ass to clean your locker. Please. "

"Thanks and I will."

Eren smiles sheepishly and receives a generous slap from Mikasa. As expected from her. As Eren thought his encounter with Mikasa was over, well he was wrong. He was about to close the door and get back to Rivaille when he was stopped.

"Hey Eren!"

"Yes?"

"Rivaille was looking for you earlier."

"Oh really?"

"Did he find you here?"

"Uhh you could say that."

"Okay then, see you."

Mikasa waved goodbye as she walked down the corridor. Eren quickly closed the door and leaned. He quickly tossed the box away and returned to Rivaille who was still in bed, sitting.

"Sorry about that, Rivaille."

"What was that all about?"

"Oh it was just about papers, and lockers and stuff."

"You didn't empty your locker did you? And you let Mikasa get access to your locker that easily?"

Rivaille somehow showed Eren the early stages of jealousy and Eren found it really adorable. Eren hugged Rivaille and nuzzled his face on his neck.

"Aww, don't be mad Rivaille."

Rivaille sighed. He really can't put himself to be mad at Eren. And now that he and Eren are open and would be together, it's impossible now. He just hugged and messed with Eren's hair, showing that he wasn't mad.

"Soooo~ Continue?"

"Please do."


End file.
